Hunger for a Rhythm
by fringeperson
Summary: ONESHOT. the requested sequel to The Beast has a Beat. Songfic chipmunks Gettin' Lucky. Alucard loves it when Seras dances, but he wants to see that hungry look in her eye more often. AxS, adult themes. Do Not Own ANYTHING.


_Honey, you're a sweet thing  
and you look so fine  
all I ever wanted  
is to make you mine_

_  
Give me  
a clue  
tell me what I need to do  
to get lucky with you_

Alucard found that he liked his little Police Girl's music. Oh yes, he liked it very much. Not for the beat, or the melody, or the noise made by the so-called singers, but because of the effect that the music had on his draculina.

If she had been listening to one song, she was up for a wild night on the town. Another, and she'd let him mould his hands around her hips and they would sway together like a pair of snakes. One thing eluded him though, since they had first kissed three years ago. He had yet to find the song that put a particular predatory gleam in her eye, one that would be wanting and full of lust.

Certainly she was a predator, and whenever they went hunting – for ghouls or human criminals upon which they would feed – her hips swayed alluringly and there was a hungry gleam in her eyes, but he had begun to want that for himself as well.

He truly was a greedy undead bastard sometimes, but he _wanted_ her.

_Boy I really love you  
with my heart and soul  
honey won't you take me  
where I want to go_

Give me  
a clue  
tell me what I need to do  
to get lucky with you

Seras had begged a moment on the way home from the mission to check out a nearby underground music scene she'd heard pulsing through the earth. Integra agreed, the mission had been completed particularly fast for a solo after all. Alucard was gone to one place, the troops dispatched around, and Seras had been assigned to clean up here. Integra had decided to accompany the draculina with the vague thought that once the mission was over it _might_ become a girls' night out.

When the two women had approached the dingy door Seras claimed the music was coming from, the vampiress had taken the initiative – that is, used some of the vampiric powers she had learnt over the past seven years – to alter her uniform and Integra's suit so that they would better blend in.

Permitted through the door, the women found themselves in a room filled with the smell of sweat, smoke, alcohol, and a subtle undertone of sex. The music was a rush like Seras had never felt before, and she quickly grabbed onto Integra. She could feel it in the music, whatever these humans were hopped up on, they didn't need it.

"Sir, if you want to maintain your chastity, tonight _we_ are a couple, and you'll have to forgive me if you find my tongue down your throat," Seras whispered in her boss's ear, pressing herself against the other woman's arm.

Integra nodded, and slid her arm around Seras' waist, just a little uneasily. Together they headed for the bar, where Integra ordered a scotch, and Seras inquired about the band, hoping they had a CD for sale tonight. An hour later, and they left the club, Integra was tipsy, and Seras was starving but triumphant. It had been hard, not to bite into one of those writhing, virile bodies, but she had the music.

_Getting lucky  
hmmm getting lucky  
is what's its really all about_

getting lucky  
hmmm getting lucky  
its something I can't do without

Seras carefully returned her master's master to her chambers, helped the woman change – perhaps tipsy had been too mild a description of her level of intoxication – then tucked her into the large canopied bed. The draculina even went so far as to kiss her forehead and hum a lullaby for the older woman.

"Seras?" Integra inquired, her blue eyes clearly heavy and the woman on the very border of sleep.

"Yes Sir?" Seras answered, her voice soft.

"You were a great date tonight, but we'd better not do that again. Alucard might get jealous."

"Alright. Now sleep, you have work to do tomorrow," Seras whispered, drawing the covers up a little higher.

"Goodnight mummy," Integra mumbled.

Seras shook her head with a smile. Definitely in dream land. It had been fun though, and now she was going to head down to her room in the basement, shower, drink her blood, and crawl into her coffin for the day.

Hopefully, tomorrow night would be quiet, and she could share her new musical discovery with Alucard...

_Honey I've been waiting  
waiting patiently  
let me unlock you're heart boy  
I think I got the key_

Give me  
a clue  
tell me what I need to do  
to get lucky with you

When Alucard returned, he went to his fledgling's room before heading down to his own lair in the deeper levels. It was getting early, and he could almost _feel_ the sun beginning to slip above the horizon far beyond the mansion walls, but before he slipped into his own coffin, he wanted to check on her.

He found her already asleep in her coffin, her blood pack drained and her weapon clean as it rested against the wall. She looked angelic to him, a rare thing for one of the damned. He kissed her cheek softly before closing her coffin again. He wanted to lie down with her, but if she woke up with him there, she would scream like a banshee.

Alucard was just at her door when he heard her coffin lid slide open again, and turned.

"Master? How was your mission?" asked Seras, sitting up in the coffin and blinking the sleep from her eyes.

"Not worth my time. Yours?" he enquired, returning to sit with her.

"I finished early, and Integra and I had a little bit of a girls' night out. We went to an underground club," Seras said, a smile on her face that Alucard was used to only seeing when she was killing ghouls. He felt his blood begin to rush. Oh, how he wanted her to smile at him that way.

"What was that like?" he asked, following her lead in the conversation and edging slightly closer to her.

"Tempting," Seras answered, the memory of the tangible lust in that club lighting her eyes. "The humans who were dancing smelled sooo good, and Integra kissed me a couple of times after she'd gotten a little scotch in her system." The smile on her face spread slightly, taking pleasure in the knowledge that she had achieved something very close to what Alucard had been trying to tempt Integra into for the years before he made her in Cheddar.

Alucard's surprise was evident. The raised eyebrow, the way he looked at Seras' beaming face, the way his mouth hung just slightly open.

"How did that happen?" he asked. "Integra isn't loose just because she's had a little to drink."

Seras giggled. "Well, she could either act like _I_ was her partner, or she could have lost her virginity to a few very persistent, very handsome, slightly intoxicated and highly virile young men. I think the music may have been having a little bit of an effect on her as well."

"Did you plan that?" Alucard asked, leaning in closer to Seras and breathing in her scent from her neck, wondering if he could capture some remnant scent from that club.

"No Master, but it was fun," Seras answered, tilting her head back, baring her neck to him. "I even got a CD from the band that was playing. Would you like to hear it?" Seras asked, her voice just a little bit strained.

Alucard smiled against her skin, noticing that breath she didn't really need was coming faster and her wonderful bosom was heaving. How could he resist such temptation? One gloved hand slid up her side and stopped just below a breast, cupping it gently. "I would like that very much," he answered.

Seras stretched a shadowy tendril of her own out to her CD player and turned it on. "It's not quite the same without the smoke machine, the alcohol, and all those sweaty, writing bodies that smell slightly of sex hanging around at the same time, but maybe we can fix some of that?" she suggested, pulling back far enough to look down at Alucard.

Her eyes were hungry for him, they shone with lust and want. At last. She had the most delicious, predatory smile on her lips as she invited him to sleep the night in her coffin.

_Give me  
a clue  
tell me what I need to do  
to get lucky with you_


End file.
